You Talk Too Much
by HedwigBlack
Summary: The party at Malfoy Manor is getting boring so Rodolphus and Narcissa take a moment... infidelity, sex, typical Rodissa. For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. Smut ye be warned. For Gamma.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge**

**Pairing: Narcissa/Rodolphus**

**Prompt: There's nothing like a good dose of another man to make a woman appreciate her husband.**

**Warning: infidelity, light smut but nothing graphic, typical Black family values**

* * *

The party at Malfoy Manor was in full swing and Narcissa was beginning to feel claustrophobic. All women in any respectable, pureblooded family were expected to host social gatherings and it was considered an important responsibility, but Narcissa was never one to enjoy them. It took too much energy to pretend to care about anything her guests had to say and after two hours of chatting and faking smiles, her jaw was beginning to hurt. She looked about and upon seeing Lucius talking with a couple of Ministry officials about business, she did her best to casually slip up a set of stairs without anyone noticing. Unfortunately, she did not succeed.

As she passed a spare bedroom, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her inside it. She grunted as she was forcefully pressed against the wall, causing a picture frame to crash loudly to the floor. "Rod…" she breathed and put her hands on his shoulders but she was no match for Rodolphus. He took hold of her wrists and held them above her head, ensuring that her escape was impossible. "Rod," she hissed. "Stop! Someone will have heard that and we'll be caught."

He leaned down and latched his teeth onto her neck, doing his best to leave a mark that she'd have to cover up later. She bit back a moan and wiggled against him but the firm grip on her wrists became too painful and she was forced to submit. Rodolphus placed a trail of kisses along her jaw and then pressed his forehead to hers. "Come on, love. You and I both know you hate these parties. What's the harm in… relaxing?"

She glared at him. "What's the harm? My _husband_ is right downstairs along with at least fifty other people of respectable social standing who would just _love _to catch me in the act with my brother-in-law and…"

He cut her off by pressing his mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely. He sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, causing her to whimper involuntarily. "You talk too much. Your husband is busy and I promise to be quiet. I can't make any promises that I won't make _you_ scream though." He smiled smugly at her, which did nothing to improve her mood. That man had such nerve! "Think of it this way," he continued, while he somehow managed to restrain both her arms with one hand and began feeling her up with the other. "There's nothing like a good dose of another man to make a woman appreciate her husband."

Narcissa arched her brows in response. "Oh, really? I'm pretty certain Bellatrix got a good dose of another man and realized what she was missing. Where is she anyway?"

Immediately Rodolphus ceased groping her breast and brought his hand up to close around her throat, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to show her that he could if he wanted to. Instead of intimidating her, however, it was her turn to be smug at the knowledge that she'd hit a nerve. "As I said, you talk too much. I'll make you pay for that," he said through gritted teeth.

"I should hope so, but please let us move upstairs," she begged. "I don't want to have to be quiet."

He considered ignoring her and taking her then and there, but he had to acknowledge that she had a good point. He nodded his agreement and released her. She rubbed her wrists and smoothed out her clothes so that she once again looked presentable. "Meet me upstairs in five minutes," she directed. Then with a sultry smile at him over her shoulder, she exited the room.

He watched her go, admiring her curves. Lucius was such a lucky bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a Birthday/Christmas present for the lovely Gamma. I took a look at this fic and thought to myself- __**Self, how could you just end it like that? What were you thinking?**__ And so I have come to finish it properly. _

_Smut ahead. You've been warned ;)_

* * *

It was only five minutes, but it was long enough for Narcissa to get worked up, and she cursed herself for being so vulnerable. And yet, when she heard the faint sound of his footsteps down the hall she could not deny that she needed him. She needed him to satisfy her in ways that Lucius never could. Not that her husband was wholly inattentive to her, but he never concerned himself much with her pleasure. And while Rodolphus could be vulgar and seemingly cruel, at the end of the night, her pleasure was his pleasure, and they would part ways equally satisfied. Just thinking about it caused every muscle below her waist to tense in anticipation.

The door opened, and she promptly sat down on the bed and crossed her legs in an attempt to appear composed and ladylike. She adjusted her silk robe around her body, and when Rodolphus spotted her and took in the fact that she'd already undressed for him, he smirked in satisfaction.

"We _are_ eager, aren't we?"

"I was uncomfortable," she said, haughtily. "I never did like corsets, you know."

He quickly strode over to her and tugged at the front of her robe so that her body was revealed to him. "Neither do I." He ran his hand through her hair, and grasped a handful between his fingers, pulling her head back so their eyes met. The unadulterated lust that shone in his face was unsettling to say the least, and Narcissa gasped before she could attempt to control her response. He covered her mouth with his, and her gasps quickly became moans of pleasure and he released his hold on her hair in order to explore the rest of her body. He pressed her back into the mattress and spread her legs wide so that he could take his place between them. As he continued his assault on her mouth, he leaned over her and pressed his fully clothed erection against her center that was already dripping with arousal.

She bucked her hips against him, but he gripped her hips holding her in place. He pulled his mouth away from hers. "Not so fast, love. You were a bit cheeky with me downstairs. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"Of course not," she responded, not without a hint of sarcasm.

In a moment, he'd flipped her over onto her stomach, hooking and arm under her hips so she was face down with her arse in the air. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she whimpered. "Nothing."

She began to settle herself onto the mattress but was shocked to feel him grab her by the wrists and pull her arms behind her. He grabbed her robe which he'd discarded and detached the thin silk belt, using it to tie her hands behind her back. "Rod?"

"You look so pretty, all tied up, Cissa," he purred, running his hands down her spine and over her arse and squeezing it. He then dipped his hand lower, cupping her sex possessively. "And I know you like it."

He continued to stroke her pussy roughly with his fingers, always avoiding that one place she needed him the most. And in her current position, she was powerless to do anything but endure this slow torture. She couldn't see what he was doing behind her, which made it even more erotic, and as humiliating as the situation was, she was thoroughly enjoying it. Suddenly, he was no longer touching her, and she found it disconcerting, until she practically keeled off the bed when she felt his mouth where his fingers had been. He had to grab hold of her hips before she fell over from the shock of it, and she let out a moan when his tongue lapped at her sensitive flesh.

"Mmm, Rod, that feels so good. Don't stop," she pleaded. "Need more." At this urging he finally spread her wider with his fingers giving his mouth access to her pulsing clit. His lips wrapped around it and sucked hard, then lapped at the juices that flowed freely down her thighs in response. "Shit," Narcissa groaned. He continued to tease her with his mouth, bringing her to the edge, but backing off before she could fall over it, enjoying her moans of excitement and frustration. He loved being in control of her pleasure, to see her squirm under his ministrations. And Merlin, she tasted good. Lucius was a fool to pass this up.

Suddenly, Narcissa made a sharp hissing noise from behind her teeth. It was unlike any sound he'd ever heard her make before that went straight to his cock which was straining against the confines of his trousers. "Rod, please, I can't take much more of this."

He smirked and placed a last kiss on her lower lips before trailing his mouth over her arse and up her spine. He latched onto her earlobe and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "What's the matter, love? You want me to fuck your pussy, hmm? You want me to make you scream? I always know how to make you scream, don't I?"

She gasped in response to such provocative language, and she unconsciously yanked against the material holding her wrists together. He straightened up and began to remove his clothing. "Tell me what you want, Cissa," he demanded. "Say it."

"Fuck!" she whined, arching her back and thus pushing her arse higher in the air. "Fuck me!"

As soon as his trousers were around his knees, Rodolphus grasped his achingly hard cock in his hand and lined it up with her sopping entrance. With one forceful thrust, he sheathed himself completely inside of her, causing her to wail loudly. He pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming into her again, fucking her with long hard strokes. With every thrust, she clenched around his throbbing cock, which only spurred him on, rubbing all of the right places inside of her. The room was filled with the sound of flesh against flesh and Rodolphus's groans mixed with her screams as he took her quickly over the edge, before finding completion himself. He rolled his hips into her backside as threw his head back and spilled his seed deep inside of her.

Meanwhile, it was all Narcissa could do not to collapse. Her legs were shaking, and he released her wrists and pulled out so that she could fall onto her side, exhausted, but utterly satisfied.

He crawled up on the bed to lie next to her and lovingly kissed her wrists, and rubbed her aching shoulders. "_So _pretty," he whispered. "So pretty, all tied up." He leaned in to kiss her possessively, and she thought she might have heard him say the word '_mine' _against her lips, though she couldn't be certain.

_Yes_, she thought, settling into his embrace. _All yours_.


End file.
